


被标记的韩检下

by xiaoquanquan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoquanquan/pseuds/xiaoquanquan





	被标记的韩检下

孙耀突然被韩柏含吻住嘴唇，他只是稍微怔愣，便将韩柏含从椅子上一把抱起来扔在了床上。  
宾馆房间里只开了一盏顶灯，颜色是暗黄色，灯罩已经发黑了，大半光源被遮挡住，房间里依然阴暗。  
那张大床也不知道睡过了多少客人，床垫的弹簧不堪重负地往下凹陷，在正中间留下一个人的形状，再也反弹不起来。  
还好床单和被套看起来是干净的。  
韩柏含用一张手臂支撑着坐在床上，孙耀弯下腰一边亲他，一边解他衬衣剩下的扣子，动作有些粗暴地将他衣服全部脱下来，露出白皙干净的身体。  
然后孙耀去解他的皮带。  
韩柏含呼吸很急，他的唇被亲得发红，下身挺翘起来，顶住自己的西装裤，随着孙耀把他的长裤和内裤一起脱下去，那些期待而兴奋的痕迹便完全袒露在了孙耀面前。  
发情潮全面袭来，就像是高涨的浪潮，携带着带腥味的海风，迎面拍打而来将他整个人牢牢卷裹在其中，他头晕目眩，渴望交配的信息素在狭窄的房间里爆发开来。  
他的臀间湿透了，还有水从身体溢出来，沾湿了身下床单。  
孙耀用手指去摸他臀缝，只摸到满手湿滑温热，他看着韩柏含，把手指上的水抹到他的胸口。  
Omega发情的信息素唤醒了Alpha的身体，大量信息素弥漫开来，宣告Alpha被他引诱得发情了。  
孙耀的风衣进门时就已经脱下来了，这是身上只有一件单薄的长袖针织衫，他抓住衣摆，抬起手臂把衣服脱下来，露出里面精瘦而又有力的身体，那上面肌肉结实，皮肤伤痕累累。  
他抓住韩柏含的手，按在自己的裤子拉链上。  
韩柏含仰头看他一眼，颤抖着用双手解开他裤子扣子，拉下拉链，手背隔着内裤碰触到Alpha怒胀的男性器官。  
孙耀自己把裤子拉了下去，裤子滑落到脚边，被他不怎么耐烦地踢开，然后跨上床，身上再无任何阻隔地将韩柏含完全压在身下。  
他不断地抚摸和亲吻韩柏含的身体，两年前在那个农村院子里压抑的天性在此刻完全爆发出来，他含住韩柏含的乳头用力吸吮，粗糙的掌心抚摸他格外柔嫩的手臂内侧，韩柏含在强烈的快感中感受到了痛苦，他呻吟着微微颤抖。  
他们的身体在大床上紧紧纠缠，孙耀抓起韩柏含一条腿缠在自己腰上，手掌贴着韩柏含的大腿揉掐。他粗长的性器就抵在韩柏含湿润的臀缝磨蹭，迟迟不舍得进去。  
韩柏含喘得厉害，他能感觉到身体的渴望，他用腿夹紧孙耀，张开泛红的眼睛直直看着他。  
孙耀突然停了下来，他极尽温柔地吻韩柏含的嘴唇，然后说道：＂会怀孕的，可以吗？＂  
韩柏含嗓音沙哑，他说：＂什么都可以。＂  
孙耀用坚硬的性器顶开韩柏含湿热的臀缝，进入柔软紧致的甬道。  
韩柏含抑制不住叫出声，胸廓激烈地浮动着。  
他下面很紧，但是又湿滑得厉害，一瞬间将孙耀的性器紧紧含住，不留一丝缝隙，仿佛天生的契合。  
孙耀明白了为什么Omega和Alpha是应该在一起的，他体会到了从来没有的巨大快感，汗水不断从他额头和脸上滑下，他动了动精瘦的腰，抬臀抽出来些许，感觉到韩柏含体内嫩肉的挽留，又一下子用力插了进去。  
他反复地抽插试探，感觉到韩柏含肠壁内侧那个更隐秘紧致的入口松动了。  
＂会痛吗？＂孙耀在韩柏含耳边，用低沉的嗓音问道。  
韩柏含摇头，他说：＂很舒服。＂  
孙耀对他说：＂我要进来了。＂  
韩柏含恍惚了一下，粘腻的液体从他的生殖腔往外不断流出来，他点点头，＂进来吧。＂  
孙耀把自己抽出来，换了个姿势侧躺在床上，从背后抱住韩柏含，再次插进去。  
韩柏含的后颈暴露在孙耀的面前，孙耀心跳突然更加剧烈起来，他知道标记意味着什么，意味着这个Omega以后彻底属于他一个人，一旦离开了他，会连生存下去都变得艰难。这是人生中最沉重的一份责任，也是最甜蜜的一份责任。  
与此同时，Alpha天性里的占有欲也在鼓动他的心脏，想要标记，想要占有，想要韩柏含的世界里只有他一个人。  
他在韩柏含体内大力抽插，再也控制不住本能，将性器头部挤入了韩柏含的生殖腔。  
韩柏含＂嗯——＂地叫出声来，仿佛极端的痛苦也仿佛极端的快乐。  
湿热的生殖腔包裹住阴茎头部，不断溢出水来，再被挤出去，流出韩柏含的身体，打湿了床单。  
孙耀发出闷哼，他已经失去了理智，完全遵从动物的本能行事，他紧紧从背后抱住韩柏含，不然他和自己的身体有一丝缝隙，健壮有力的后腰挺动着，重复插入与抽出的动作，过去了很长一段时间，伴随着高潮的来临，动作才越来越急促。  
他绷紧了全身肌肉，在最后一次深入之后，阴茎死死抵入韩柏含的生殖腔，膨胀成结，紧紧卡在生殖腔内，射入精液。  
射精的同时，孙耀一口咬入了韩柏含后颈的腺体，把自己的信息素注入韩柏含体内，连同大量的精液一起，让韩柏含变成属于自己一个人的Omega。  
韩柏含在信息素和强烈的快感支配下全身痉挛颤抖着，他喉咙已经发不出来声音，只有生理性的泪水不断从眼角流出来，根本抑制不住。  
这个标记的过程持续了很久，孙耀才能从韩柏含体内把阴茎抽出来。他翻过来韩柏含的身体，看他一直在哭，于是轻声问道：＂难受？＂  
韩柏含摇头。  
孙耀沉默了一下，＂那就是不愿意？＂  
韩柏含抬手抱住孙耀的腰，把脸埋在他的怀里，不是难受也不是不愿意，就是一种难以形容的情绪，一直在心里蔓延发酵。  
那些精液还留在韩柏含体内，生殖腔已经闭合了，不让精液流出来。  
孙耀抱着韩柏含，抚摸他的头发和后背，把被子拉起来盖住他们的身体。  
韩柏含一直紧紧贴着孙耀，中途孙耀想要下床去给他拿毛巾擦擦身体他也不肯放手。  
过了一会儿，韩柏含抬起头来与孙耀接吻，他们并没有那么多话可说，但是贪恋着肌肤的温存彼此倚靠在一起就容易让人心满意足。  
吻了很久，孙耀又一次进入了韩柏含的身体，这回做得很温柔，生殖腔也没有再打开。孙耀让韩柏含跨坐在自己身上，然后趴下来，自己用手托着韩柏含的大腿轻轻晃动。  
孙耀说：＂我不走了，我买一套房子，我们结婚吧。＂  
韩柏含回答他说：＂好。＂  
第二天是周一，韩柏含没时间回家换衣服，直接穿了昨天一身西装去上班。  
孙耀送他去的，开着韩柏含的车把他送到市检院，车子停在停车场。  
韩柏含叫他直接把车开走，孙耀拒绝了，说下班来接他。  
他们从车上下来，孙耀走到韩柏含面前，抱住他亲了亲他的嘴唇和脸颊，说：＂乖乖上班。＂  
韩柏含点点头。  
这时正是上班时间，这一幕有不少人都看到了。  
那天上午，整个检察院的人都在议论，说韩柏含竟然恋爱了，对方竟然还是个看起来比他年龄大了不少的男性Alpha。  
韩柏含自己对那些探究的目光没什么感觉。周一上午公诉二处例会，全处近二十个人里面有三个Alpha和两个Omega，其他Beta自然感觉不到，但是那三个Alpha和另外一个Omega一直频繁地看他。  
严格来说韩柏含发情期并没有结束，只是生殖腔被注入精液之后，自我保护中止了发情症状。他信息素依然很浓郁，而且中间夹杂着另外Alpha的信息素，再明显不过。  
会议结束，韩柏含自己拿了东西离开会议室了，剩下的人围着Alpha和Omega八卦，问怎么回事。  
那个Omega是个未婚女性，有些不好意思，红着脸不说话。  
一个结婚多年的Alpha笑着说：＂名花终于有主了。＂  
另外一个刚来不久的年轻Alpha一脸悲愤：＂含哥被标记了！＂  
上午有两个市局的警官过来谈工作，下午郑徐江就过来了。  
郑徐江在韩柏含办公室坐了很久，最后问道：＂他回来了？＂  
韩柏含应道：＂嗯。＂  
郑徐江苦笑一声，＂这回的标记？＂  
韩柏含回答他：＂我可能会怀孕。＂  
一个多月之后，韩柏含发现自己怀孕了。  
那时候孙耀已经把十万块钱还给他了，也买了房子还没来得及装修，暂时住在韩柏含家里。  
那天早上，孙耀在厨房给韩柏含准备早饭的时候，韩柏含从背后抱住他，用很平静的语气说：＂我怀孕了。＂  
Omega受孕几率极高，发情期不做保护措施的话，几乎接近百分之九十九的受孕率，他会怀孕实在没什么可诧异的。  
但是孙耀的手还是颤抖了一下，他把火关了，转过身来抱住韩柏含，说：＂我们去领证。＂  
韩柏含在他怀里点点头。  
孙耀吻他的额头，韩柏含抬起头来与他接吻。  
过一会儿，孙耀说：＂我们去见你父母。＂  
韩柏含稍微迟疑，还是点了点头，他对孙耀说：＂不管他们说什么，都不用在意，我是你的Omega。＂  
孙耀微笑说道：＂当然。＂  
韩家被闹了个天翻地覆。其实韩柏含被标记这件事情早就传开了，但是一直没人敢告诉韩樟，直到韩柏含怀着孩子带孙耀一起回去。  
韩樟气得半死，但是一个被完全标记而且怀孕了的Omega又怎么可能离得开他的Alpha，韩樟就算抽出手枪一枪毙了孙耀，受伤最深的还是韩柏含。  
最后韩樟只好叫他们滚，再也不要回来，他就当没有这个儿子。  
韩柏含很冷静地接受了目前的状况，即便没有得到父母同意，他还是和孙耀结婚了。  
他们没有举办婚礼，也没有客人要请，领了证的当天，孙耀带韩柏含一起去看望孙珣燕。  
韩柏含突然想起来一个问题，他问孙耀：＂如果有一天你女儿醒了，她该喊我什么？＂  
孙耀笑着把他抱在怀里，＂你想她喊你什么都可以。＂  
从那天开始，孙耀每天都开车送韩柏含去上班，然后站在车子旁边，亲吻韩柏含的脸颊和嘴唇。  
检察院的同事都觉得很神奇，他们觉得韩柏含都不像韩柏含了。  
他被亲的时候总是很乖巧，仰起脸，用柔和的目光专注地看着Alpha，如果时间还早，他还会抱着对方的腰，静静在他怀里站一会儿。  
很快，大家也看到韩柏含的肚子大了，他整个人都多了很多生活的气息，那张好看而淡漠的脸逐渐变得生动起来。  
韩柏含生了一个儿子，第二性别要等到十八岁分化才知道，不过是Beta的可能性很小。  
而孙珣燕在昏迷中度过了她十八岁的分化期，第二性征是Beta，孙耀和韩柏含都觉得挺好。  
他们的孩子出生不久，韩柏含的父母态度总算是松动了，这时候孙耀的生意也完全上了正轨，韩樟会让韩柏含和孙耀带着孩子一起回去，他可以逗逗孙子，也经常会把孙耀叫去楼上书房单独说话，希望在他退休之前能帮得到孙耀。  
毕竟他还是希望韩柏含能够过得好。  
孩子一岁的时候，孙耀和韩柏含搬进了新家，是跃层的电梯公寓，面积挺大，采光也好。  
家里请了保姆，孙耀把孙珣燕也接回家，安置在一楼的房间里。  
孙耀对物质生活的要求很低，他只是把所有最好的都送到了韩柏含面前，自己需要的非常少。  
大儿子两岁的时候，韩柏含怀上了第二个孩子，初期身体有些不适，所以请假在家里休息。  
那天下午，韩柏含在沙发上睡午觉，儿子突然拉他的手喊他。  
韩柏含睁开眼睛，问道：＂怎么了？＂  
儿子说：＂姐姐醒了。＂  
韩柏含愣了一下，翻身从沙发上起来，朝孙珣燕的房间走去。房间门打开着，韩柏含站在门口看见孙珣燕睁开了眼睛，苍白茫然地看着这个世界。  
他眼睛湿润了，为孙耀那么多年的辛苦，然后又露出个笑容，＂你醒了。＂


End file.
